In order to improve power generation efficiency of a solar power generation system or the like, various types of photovoltaic devices are considered. Patent Document 1 discloses a back contact type photovoltaic device in which a p-type semiconductor region and an n-type semiconductor region are formed on a side opposite the light-receiving surface (back surface side) of a semiconductor substrate.
In the back contact type photovoltaic device, because no electrode is provided on the light-receiving surface side and the electrode is provided only on the back surface side, an effective light-receiving area can be increased and the power generation efficiency can be improved. In addition, because the connection between photovoltaic cells can be achieved solely on the back surface side, a wide-width wiring member can be used. Therefore, a voltage drop and a power loss at the portion of the wiring member can be reduced.